The Farm Kids from Trost
by CovertSpirit
Summary: Emma Rae Bellerose and Ross Callahan have been best friends ever since they were children. Growing up in the same district and village, they spent the time they weren't spending with family together. Here's their story on how they met, and why they're as close as they are now. [Collab with chrisolian on deviantART]


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic.**

 **So, I am a HUGE fan of the anime** ** _Attack on Titan_** **or SnK as it's shortened for the Japanese title. Anyway, this story is a series of one-shots featuring my OC Emma Bellerose and my deviantART friend's OC named Ross Callahan. I really love where these stories are going because they give more background to these characters I care about so much.**

 **So I'll shutup now and let you read. Feel free to leave reviews after you're finished reading (in fact, they would help a lot) because I love to get feedback from readers :)**

 **Enjoy! SnK or Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. Emma Bellerose belongs to me. Ross Callahan belongs to chrisolian on deviantART.**

* * *

 **Abandoned**

"Emma!"

The young girl looked up from her book when she heard her father call her. She quickly slipped the book underneath her bed and slipped on her shoes as she ran into the family room. There, she saw her father, mother, and older brother gathered.

"Yes daddy?"

"Come. You, Atticus and I are heading to the Callahan farm to buy some seeds from them. I think it's about time I show you kids how farm trade is done." He says.

Emma nodded and grabbed a book she could read on the way there. Atticus noticed and smiled while her father sighed.

"Don't worry Julien. She'll still listen when you trade with Mr. Callahan." Katherine, his wife, says. Julien nodded and headed for the door.

"Come on you two."

The two siblings obediently followed and on the way there, Julien made an interesting announcement.

"Before we get there, you two should know that Mr. Callahan has a son about…Emma's age I believe."

Emma quickly looked up from her book. There was another kid her age in Trost? Why hadn't she ever seen him at school?

"So when we get there, I expect you two to be on your best behavior. Understand?"

"Yes dad." They say at the same time.

Julien smiled to himself as they approached the small farm. Upon arriving, Emma could see two figures working out in the field. Could that be them? It had to be them.

The wagon came to a sudden stop and Emma's book flew to the back. She recovered from the fall when the wagon suddenly stopped and got up, got her book, and followed her family outside.

"Mr. Callahan!" Their father calls. The farmer looked up and grinned. After setting his farming tools down, he walked over and greeted his long-time friend.

"Julien. So nice to see you again my friend." The man says, smiling as he looked down at Emma. "And who might they be?"

"These are my kids. This is Atticus." Julien introduced, pushing his son in front of his daughter. Emma sighed and backed away.

"Hello Atticus. I'm Mr. Callahan, but you can call me Colin."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Callahan." Atticus greets with a small smile. Colin sighed and turned to Emma.

"What might your name be?" he asks. Emma looked up and gulped.

"I-I'm…" She started but looked down. To her, meeting new people was scary and nerve-wracking to the shy girl.

"I'm sorry what?" He says, leaning closer as if he missed her name.

"I-"

"That's Emma." Julien said annoyed. His daughter just didn't know how to socialize properly.

"Ah well pleasure to meet you too, Emma."

The girl nodded and looked up. When she did, she saw someone peeking out the window, but before she could see who it was, they quickly hid again. Was that Mr. Callahan's son? Well, Emma was about to find out.

While the two men exchanged seeds and talked about farm life, Emma ran to the small house up ahead. The two men noticed and Julien was shocked at his daughter's behavior. Meanwhile, Colin ran after her. What was this girl up to? Why was she running to his house?

"EMMA!"

Hearing her father's call, she ran even faster. It…it felt good. Just to let go and run away. Sometimes that's all she wanted to do, if it meant getting away from her abusive father.

"Emma! Wai-"

Suddenly, Atticus was shoved to the ground. He looked up at his father terrified. He was in one of his moods again and Emma was the target.

Julien rubbed his head. This was over.

"Come on Atticus. Let's go home."

"But what about Em-"

"Forget your sister! She's just a troublesome brat anyway." Julien says, heading back to the wagon. Atticus stood up and looked back just as Colin returned.

"I can't find her." He said, sighing as he looked around for his friend. "Where's your father?"

"ATTICUS!"

The young boy sighed and looked up at Colin, who was very confused.

"Take care of Emma tonight for me. I'll be back for her tomorrow."

"Wait, what do you-"

"ATTI-

"I'M COMING DAD!"

Atticus turned back to Colin and handed him a book. It was Emma's.

"Please…keep her safe."

Atticus turned and ran to his father, leaving behind a very confused man.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I'll update as soon as I can. I promise.  
**


End file.
